


I Swear, You're to Die For.

by Shy_Ika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Boy, Yandere Katsuki Yuuri, Yandere Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri on Ice AU, Yuri on Ice Alternate Universe, yandere yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Ika/pseuds/Shy_Ika
Summary: "Viktor.." Yuuri whispered softly to the platinum-haired man."Yuuri?" He answered back, curiously. "What is it?""You're really amazing, Vitya~..." The younger boy giggled. "I don't know what I'd do if we were ever to separate." He cooed."Is that so?" Viktor smirked. He loved being flattered by Yuuri."I swear... You're to die for."•••An Alternate Universe where Yuuri Katsuki is a Yandere. Please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this website, so I'm still learning the basics!
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this story, though. :)
> 
> Please note!! **** The story is written from Yuuri's POV ****

 "Yuuri!" I heard Viktor call my name. I turned around, slicking back my hair to see what was the matter.

"Yes, Viktor?" I shouted back as he walked down the stairs. Since we moved to Russia, Viktor's home, we've lived in his apartment with Yurio.

"Have you finished unpacking your things?" He asked.

"I think so. I may have a few more boxes, but I have the main things unpacked." I smiled.

"Great!" He cheered. "I'm so happy you're here with us in Russia, Yuuri! Now you can meet my old friends and family!" He hugged me.

 

 _Friends and family, huh?_ I wondered. The more I thought, the more anxious I became.

 

"Viktor.." I pulled away for a moment. "Don't you think they might be a little weird about you marrying a man?" I looked away shyly. His grin faded to a look of shock and concern.

"Yuuri, of course not!" He exclaimed. "I've told them about you already, over the phone. They're eager to meet you!" Viktor said, throwing his arms up. I looked at him sweetly.

"Thanks, Viktor." I said. I was still a little nervous, but that moment of reassurance was all I needed.

 

Yurio found himself plopped on the sofa watching tv. He was still very tired from the trip, I'm sure.

"Oi, Pig!" He raised his voice, acknowledging my presence. "What's for dinner tonight?" He turned around, his arm resting on the cushion.

"I don't know yet, we just got here. What do you guys eat in Russia, anyway?" I asked. _I wonder if they have Katsudon here, too._

"You really know little to nothing about this place, don't you?" Yurio sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised." He let out a small chuckle.

"Well you're not really wrong," I grunted. "I'm trying to learn, but it's not like I can pick it all up on the first day."

"Just like your skating." Yurio laughed. I glared, but couldn't help but giggle along.

"You still barely beat my score in the Grand Prix, though." I grinned back. Yurio fell silent.

"I'm not satisfied with that, either." His tone lowered again. "Once Viktor starts skating again, I want to do the best I can do possible," I listened as he paused momentarily. "You're not bad, I guess.. But just the fact I barely won is.. I don't know the words to explain it." Yurio huffed. I nodded in response.

"I see what you mean." I smiled. Yurio perked up once more.

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" He shouted. "I'm going to surpass both of you one day! Just you wait!" Yurio exclaimed. I started to giggle. He was always passionate about skating, just as much as I was myself.

"Are you two fighting in here?" Viktor walked inside, carrying his skates. "And I was just about to invite you two to ice skate, too!" He gave a playful sigh.

"Haa?" Yurio shot up again. "We just got here a few hours ago! I'm tired of dealing with crowds today."

"I'm fine with going as long as there isn't any crowds, as well." I grinned, curious to see what a Russian skating rink would look like.

"I didn't say I was fine with going!" Yurio groaned. "I guess if I don't have a choice..."

"Great!" Viktor cheered. "Pack your skates and we'll get going!" I smiled in response.

 

_I love this man so much..._

 

"Alright!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this website, so I'm still learning the basics!
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this story, though. :)
> 
> Please note **** The story is written from Yuuri's POV ****


End file.
